I'll show you magic!
by Ashcrash24
Summary: What would happen if Arthur suddenly stopped believing in all things magical? Can anyone bring the old Arthur back?


I'll show you magic!  
A/N: This is my first England x reader fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it! Also England and America are 7 and the BTT are 9. :3  
"Ohonhonhon, if it isn't little England talking to his 'fairy friends'." Said Francis laughing mockingly, while making quotations with his fingers as he walked up to Arthur at the local park.  
"There real! You bloody wanker! Your just too stupid to see them! And for your information, I'm talking to Flying Mint Bunny!" Arthur retorted, frustrated that he was the only one who could see his furry friend. Mint Bunny just shook his tiny head disapprovingly.  
"Francis! How could you be zo cruel! Obviously the dog iz right there!" Gilbert sarcastically, which caused Antonio and Francis to burst into laughter.  
"He's a bunny you git! And I'm not making him up! He's right bloody there!" Arthur shouted, almost begging them to see Mint Bunny.  
However, they just laughed harder, so Arthur went to sit next to little Alfred on the park bench. But when he sat down, the American just scooted away. Confused, the tiny Brit scooted closer, only to have the same reaction.  
"What? Do I smell or something?" Arthur said irritated.  
"Sorry dude, it's just that your too weird. Always talking about those supposed 'friends' of yours! And if they say me," Alfred said, pointing at the Bad Touch Trio, "it would make me look totally weird like you."  
"But-" the Brit tried to protest, before Alfred cut him off.  
"Look, don't take it personally dude, but don't talk to me until you stop talking your 'friends'." Alfred said, before walking over a kinda familiar looking guy wearing a white hoodie with a red maple leaf.  
"Don't worry Artie, like you said before, there just too stupid to see me~" Flying Mint Bunny said, trying to comfort the small boy, before resting on his perfectly askew blonde hair.  
But Arthur didn't want to be comforted. Shaking in anger, he pushes Mint Bunny off his head and in a hushed whisper, so no one but Mint Bunny could hear him, screams, "THIS IS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT! IF YOU STUPID CREATURES DIDN'T ALWAYS FOLLOW ME AROUND I MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE FRIENDS!" Before the bunny could say anything, Arthur screamed, "SO GO FLY AWAY AND ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE! TELL THE REST THAT THEY ARE NO LONGER WELCOME!"  
Turning around, the boy ran home as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.  
Ripping the door to his bedroom open, Arthur ran in and started his tearing spell and potion books of their shelves. Pulling out a big chest, Arthur threw all his books, posters, potion supplies, ceremonial candles, anything that could possibly remind him of magic he put in there until all that remained was his magic circle in the center of his wood floor.  
Scowling at it, Arthur grabbed a jar of paint from the shed that was the same color of his floor, and soon even the circle disappeared. Locking the chest with a key, Arthur lifted the loose floorboard in his room, shoved the chest in, and never looked back.  
*Time skip (You and Arthur are now 18)*  
Your p.o.v  
"Flying Bubblegum Kitty what if people make fun of me for seeing you guys again?" I question my best friend, a bubblegum-pink cat with white wings.  
By 'guys' I mean all my magical creature friends. I had just moved from (town) to (hometown), and had been unpacking all my belongings. In my old town I had been badly bullied because I could see creatures no one else could.  
"(Y/n), your parents will never allow what happened to you to ever happen again." Kitty said gently. What happened to me was the reason why I had to move, I never told anyone what actually happened, all that my parents knew was that they found their only child unconscious clutching a bottle of sleeping pills.  
Shaking away those awful memories, I put on a brave smile and tried to think positively. I'll be attending Hetailia High tomorrow so there's bound to be someone who likes me!  
Suddenly, a soft rap on my window made me and Kitty almost have a heart attack. A small bunny with wings and mint green fur was eagerly tapping on my window trying to get my attention.  
Opening my window the bunny quickly flew into my room and landed with plop! on my head.  
"Hello there~" I chime cheerfully at the small bunny.  
"Oh good! You can see me, I was afraid that I found the wrong person but when I saw you talking to the cat I knew I was right!" The bunny exclaimed.  
"My name's (Y/n) (l/n), but first, can you tell me your name? Second, what do you mean 'you found the right person'?" I ask confused.  
"Flying Mint Bunny is my name, and I mean that I found the person who can see us! The fairies told me that a person who could see and talk to us was arriving today, but, as you know, fairies are horrible gossips so I wasn't sure if it was true! But here you are and your real!" The bunny chattered happily.  
"I take it no one else here can see you?" Laughing softly at him. Kitty smiled, happy to see that I was laughing again.  
"Yeppers! Your the only one here who can!" He laughed.  
"That's only because there too stupid to see you!" I say laughing, slightly disappointed that there was no one like me here either.  
However, instead of laughing along with me, the bunny grew a sad look on his face.  
"What's wrong? Did I say something?" I ask, noticing his sadness immediately.  
"No, it's just that an old friend of mine used to say that?" He said softly.  
"Well, where is the little creature?" I ask, automatically thinking it was another magical creature.  
"Actually, he's a human, but-" Mint Bunny started to say something else but I cut him off.  
"A human?! So there's someone else there like me! What's their name?!" I shout, excited didn't even come close to how I was feeling.  
"His name name is Arthur Kirkland, but he-"  
"Sorry Mint Bunny, Kitty, but I got to get to bed!" I say shoving the creatures out of my window and quickly closing it.  
3...2...1: CUE ULTIMATE FAN-GASAM!  
After that...interesting turn of advents, I put on my pjs and hopped into bed (while visions of Iggy danced in my head XD).  
*Outside*  
"What were you trying to tell (y/n), for future reference: once she gets her mind set on something it's next to impossible to get her to listen." Bubblegum Kitty says to Mint Bunny.  
"Well you see, Arthur can still see us but he chooses to ignore us, in other words he's trying to forget about us and stop believing all together. When that happens... we'll never be able to talk to him again." Mint Bunny says sadly.  
"(Y/n)'s gonna be crushed when she finds out, why does this guy matter so much to you anyway?" Asks Kitty.  
"Well, he's my best friend." Mint Bunny says in a dazed manner, as if he was remembering past memories.  
"That's awful, I'm sorry to hear that." Kitty said, feeling thankful that it wasn't her in that situation.  
"You know, Arthur only wants to forget me because he wants to fit in around other humans, but if (y/n) can convince him that he's not alone maybe he'll change his mind!" Mint Bunny exclaimed.  
"I don't know, I mean if this Arthur fellow chooses not to believe (y/n)'s going to be devastated." Kitty says.  
"Kitty, this is my only chance to get my best friend back, wouldn't you want me to try if it was (y/n) who was trying to forget you?" The tiny Bunny pleaded.  
"Fine, I guess we can try, I think (y/n) was planning on becoming his friend anyway." Kitty announces, already unsure of how this is all going to end.  
A/n: Oooooooooo how will this end? Will Arthur forget about Mint Bunny? What made reader suicidal? So many questions to be answered! Please tell me what you guys think of this and if I should continue!  
I don't own anything but the plot!


End file.
